The Lost Little Sister
by Meta Knight is the Very Best
Summary: This is my Pandora Hearts OC and her story. She is the sister of Gilbert and Vincent Nightray. This is my first story on FF so please give me reviews and what I can do to make my stories better. Let me know if I should finish this.


This is my first story on and this is about Pandora Hearts and my OC, _, I haven't been able to name her. If you see underscores it means I haven't decided a name yet. There are spoilers in here. I'm not sure if I got everything right, information wise. I hope you like this story.

* * *

I was running at a fast speed trying to run away from my older brother, Vincent, he was chasing me to the point where he could kill me. I think he also killed my other older brother, Gilbert, I don't believe it was really his fault, but something's up. Glen-sama and Jack-sama have been arguing lately and I think there are about to be in a fight. Vincent is catching up to me. I turn around the corner and find Gilbert on the floor with Jack-sama and Glen-sama and these two odd beasts. I pull Gilbert on the side and run away until I feel a sharp pain against my head and I see only darkness.

I believe that it was Jack-sama's fault Gilbert died. I believe that it was Vincent and Jack-sama's fault also for the deaths of the people of the Sabiler. I must tell someone, but I don't know where I am. I'm in a toy box of some sort. I can't find my way out. The landscape is the same where ever I go. Could this be the Abyss Glen-sama has been talking about to Jack-sama and Gilbert? I heard rumors that the Abyss is just a myth. I heard the Intention of the Abyss is here. In the depths of this Abyss. I keep finding weird creatures here. Finally! An exit!

I think I'll come back home now! My head starts hurting and I start to forget happy memories of my family, and the fun times we had. All I remember is the deaths of all those people, my brothers, and Glen-sama and Jack-sama, and my best friend Alice, and those creatures called Chains. Besides that, I only know my name, _. I notice I'm wounded and I'm in a garden of, maybe another noble?

Someone is walking up to me with gray hair and blue cold, but crisp eyes. It was a female, she is very warm. She picks me up off the ground as I start falling asleep. Was I that tired? Will I see my brothers again? Could Gilbert still be alive? We are Bas- I can't remember. We are something that can not be killed easily.

I wake up slowly and see the woman I saw earlier with a little boy with black hair and green eyes, and another person that I can't see from where I am. "Where am I?" I asked the people in front of me. "You are in the _ estate," the woman says. I try to get up, but I was stopped by the woman. "You are injured, please don't get up," She said to me. I find myself in bandages and a nightgown. "How long was I sleeping?" I ask in worry. "A week," the boy replied. "A week?!" I said surprised. "We almost thought you were dead!" the woman said, "My name is Lindy _." "My name is Darien _," the little boy said. "I only know my first name, it's _," I said shyly," I don't know my last name or where I came from." "I am the Master in this estate along with my husband, over on side, Ike, you can become a _ along with us!" Lindy said. I looked at the man on the side who was Mr. Ike _, he had Green eyes and dark blue hair. He didn't happy, he looked angry.

I ended up being adopted and became the sister of Darien. I liked being his sister also. It reminded me of Gilbert and Vincent. I miss them, even though Vincent tired killing me. I still remember Alice, but I don't remember of any happy times with her. This family was holding a key to one of the doors to the Abyss. This family also had a door to the Abyss. One day I walked into one. I saw a creature of the Abyss, I think it's a chain. I don't know where to go or what to do. I couldn't really see this chain. All I knew is that it started coming up to me and asking me to make a contract with it, for I was qualified for owning a chain. I ended up making a legal contract with this Chain. He is an angel, his name is Michael. He is one of the best Chains I've seen. I haven't told my family about that I made a contract with it, but I think they are starting to wonder about me. I sent Michael on a mission to find Gilbert and Vincent.

10 years have passed. Michael has found Gilbert and Vincent along with Alice. I was surprised to find Gilbert alive. I talked to Michael and he said he was going to send a letter to both my brothers first, then Alice. I set a time and place to meet up at to talk for a while.

They both come. They are shocked, and bring me to the Vessalius estate. I meet with the Master of this estate and happens to be my brother, Gilbert's Master. He looks like a 15 year old boy. He just happens to be 25 years old. He's older than Gilbert. This boy seems sweet, but he maybe from a host club. He said to me next, "My fair lady, you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen." I explain who I am to this boy, oops, I mean nice man. I find 3 other people and 1 is trying to hide from me. I ask who they are. The white haired guy is Break, the lady next to him is Sharon, the last one is….ALICE?! She was hiding from me, but why? Alice comes up to me and notices my face and this flashback scene hits us all. My face is in one of her memories, she forgot them. Oz, Gilbert's master is also affected by these memories.


End file.
